A Period of Interrogation
by The Sapphire Pen
Summary: Just a fun little classroom oneshot. Please read!


**I hate how I'll get inspiration off the stupidest things then end up ditching my last stories just to write them down. Especially when I haven't thought any of the ideas through yet. I got this idea when I started thinking about how I, and my friends, can be real nosy and sometimes ruin our friends' (unintentionally) love lives. I connected that to how I interrogate my friends when they like someone. The next thing I know, I've got a story idea. So, I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and you know what, I'm okay with it!**

"And the mouse went up the clock," said the teacher, "wait a second, wrong book."

"Oh my gosh! That's the third wrong book she's picked up," Milton complained.

"That's not so bad," Kim said.

"This minute," Milton answered.

"That's pretty bad," Kim agreed.

"Y'know what, I'm tired so I'll be seeing you guys later," the teacher decided and left the classroom. Joy, no class! Everyone started working on homework. Okay, I'm pretty sure everyone knows _that's_ a lie. Not even Milton was working on homework.

"What do you want to do?" asked Jack curiously.

"Homework," Julie offered. Everyone, including Milton, glared at her as if she had grown four heads all of a sudden.

"We could play Truth or Dare," Grace suggested.

"Right...and have Jack stick his head in the toilet again," Kim said, raising her eyebrows.

"First, he could've forfeited, and second, it was funny!" Grace said.

"Not if you're the one who he makes wash his hair," Kim shuddered, "and forfeiting penalty is running around school naked. Really?"

"Fine, I see your point," Grace agreed.

"If we're not playing truth or dare, what are we playing?" Eddie asked.

"Welllllllllllll," said Kim, smiling.

All the boys looked around in alarm when they saw Kim's smirk and Grace's understanding nod. Donna **(A/N since she's dating Jerry in some episodes and the show never said she was mean, I'm making her nice and the gang's friend)** immediately caught on and grinned.

"In our game of truth or dare," Grace stated, "we never got down to the crush truths. I'm thinking we get rid of our secrets and tell everybody."

"No!" yelled the boys in unison. **(A/N for the purpose of this, let's just pretend that Jilton isn't a couple, Jonna isn't either, obviously Kick isn't, and Geddie isn't either.)**

"C'mon," begged Kim, "we can set each other up."

"We'll ask questions," supported Grace.

"Fine," Jack agreed.

"Okay," Milton relented.

Eddie and Jerry just nodded nervously.

"So, Eddie," said Grace, "who do you like?"

"A girl," Eddie said nervously.

"Ah," said Donna, "so you're _not_ denying you like someone."

"Dang it!"

"Eddie, does she go to our school?" asked Kim smirking.

"Yes..." Eddie confirmed.

"Is she in our grade?" asked Grace slowly.

"Uh..."

"Tell us!"

"..."

"Pretty please, Eddie!" Kim begged.

"Yes."

"Okay, Eddie," Grace said slowly, "do we know her?"

"You guys should," Eddie said.

"Is she our friend?"

"It would be too obvious," said Eddie.

"She is," Donna said. Eddie had a horrified expression on his face now.

"So, is she in this room?" Julie asked.

"Um..."

"She is," Grace smirked.

"Fine she is! She's really sweet and I've liked her since eighth grade," Eddie smiled.

"Then it's not Kim or Julie," said Grace.

"How did you come up with that from what Eddie said?" asked Jack worried.

"Because he didn't know who Kim was back then, and Julie wasn't even _in_ the school at that time," said Grace.

"It can't be Donna either," Jerry pointed out.

"Why?" asked Kim.

"Because Eddie said he liked girls who cheer, and Donna doesn't cheer. She's a gymnast."

"Eddie likes," said Kim.

"Drum roll please!" Julie added.

"Grace!" said Donna, lifting her arms in a ta-da position.

"Okay, awkward," Kim chuckled after the awkward silence.

"Kim," Eddie said.

"Who do you like?" asked Jerry.

"A boy," Kim mimicked Eddie's first statement.

"No dip," said Jack, "but...who?"

"Does he go to this school?" asked Julie.

Kim gave Grace the 'don't you dare tell them' look.

Grace nodded and smiled. This would be funny.

"He does."

"Kim doesn't only like..."

"Shut up!" yelled Kim to Grace.

"Is he in our grade?" asked Jack hopefully.

"Yes," said Grace as Kim said "no."

"I'm confused," Jerry said.

"So am I," Eddie agreed.

"Is he Brett, that star quarterback?" asked Milton, smirking.

"Maybe," Kim looked down while blushing. Everyone smiled and Donna eagerly stated: "Ooh! I heard he likes you back. Go out with him!"

Don't worry...this game will reveal some feelings ;).

"Jack," Julie turned to him, "who do _you_ like?"

"A girl in this school in this grade."

"When did you start liking her?"

"Maybe...uh...a couple months ago," said Jack.

"That rules out Abby, Rachel, Becca, and Sammy," Kim said, "which is good because Becca is super annoying."

"He likes Lindsay!" Donna snapped her fingers delightedly.

" _WHAT?!_ " Kim asked.

"WHAT?" asked Grace slightly less shocked than Kim.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " asked Jack, causing the group of desk occupants to start laughing. Only one problem. Lindsay was in the class.

"What?" asked Lindsay curiously.

"Nothing," Milton stated.

"Jack likes you," Kim said.

"Kim, I don't!" said Jack.

"Jack likes someone is this room," Grace observed.

"How did you know?" asked a horrified Jack.

Grace, Kim, Donna, and Julie all started laughing.

"What?" asked Jack.

"She didn't know," Donna said simply.

"So...random question Jack. Pink and blonde, pink and brown, blue and blonde, or blue and brown?" asked Julie.

"Pink and blonde...why?"

"Okay then. He likes a blonde girl who wears pink."

"But I never said that! She could be a brunette!"

"Is she?"

"No..."

The girls started laughing again.

"But she doesn't wear pink much."

"Ah...so she wears blue."

"I didn't say that."

"But you implied it."

"No I didn't!"

"She's a blonde who wears clown clothes. OOH! You like Donna!" gaped Kim.

"I used to! Not anymore."

"Okay," Grace said, "then you like Maybelle."

"YOU USED TO LIKE ME JACK?"

"Oh my gosh!" Jack groaned.

"She wears clown clothes and hideous accessories! Ooh, you like Cindy with the thick glasses and braces!" teased Grace.

"Wait a second. Kim, I wear clown clothes?" Donna arched her eyebrows.

"No comment," Kim stated.

"I don't like Cindy!"

"Then you like Jessica," said Kim.

"No."

"Is she our friend?" Grace asked.

"That would make it kind of obvious."

"She is! Okay. Um...you like Grace!" Julie exclaimed.

"I don't like _Grace_."

"Hey!"

"Okay, he likes Julie," Donna guessed.

"No! Julie's not a blonde."

"She _is_ a blonde," Kim smirked.

"I just confirmed it, didn't I?"

"Yup."

"You like Kim!"

"No he doesn't!"

"No..." Jack looked down and bit his lip, blushing and slightly smiling.

"He does!" Grace squealed.

"Poor Jack," Julie muttered.

"Moving on," Kim said, "Jerry."

"I like Donna I admit it!" Jerry yelled.

"That was fast," Milton shrugged.

" _Jerry_. Do you like cupcakes that are chocolate flavored?" Donna asked.

"Yes, they're the best."

"You just got yourself a girlfriend, Jerry," Donna grinned.

"One couple made," Kim smiled, "now, there's only Milton, Julie, and Grace left. Am I right?"

"We did Kim, we did Jack, we did Jerry, Donna went with Jerry, and we did Eddie. So yup," said Grace.

"Kim, do you like Jack back?" Donna whispered while the rest started chattering.

"Um...not really. I mean, he's not my type."

"Oh."

"Milty," smirked Grace.

"Uh oh."

"You like a popular girl who you've got no shot with, right?"

"No!"

"So you like a nerd?"

"Gah! I wouldn't say she's a _nerd_."

"So, say someone like Julie?"

"Yeah! Wait- holy Christmas nuts, gah!"

"You like Julie."

"Well..."

"Bad liar Krupnick, just spit it out," Kim chuckled.

"I like Julie."

"Julie?"

"I've got to go," said Julie, dashing off to the bathroom or wherever. The crew looked shocked. They didn't think this would happen. Poor Milton.

"Well that's awkward," Grace sighed, " _drama_."

"Who do _you_ like?" Kim smirked.

"Ugh...no one!"

"She so likes someone," Kim giggled.

"Yeah, I like someone and you wear dresses."

"That's not right. Kim wore a dress for _Ricky Weaver_ and for _Brody Carlson_ ," Jack spit out.

"Oh yeah. I can't believe someone so cute like Ricky is such a jerk. And Brody was adorable. I mean, he's a black belt in _karate_!" Kim gushed.

"You have a crush of your own," Donna pointed out.

"And I'm a black belt!" Jack said. Everyone could tell he liked Kim. But Kim chose to ignore it and pretended she didn't know. **(A/N what I do when I talk to the guy who likes me. My friend was liked by a guy and then some jerk told the guy she didn't like him back and he started crying.)**

"I know, Donna. But still," Kim sighed.

"So you do like someone," Jerry said.

Jerry put his arm around Donna with a big grin. We all know Milton, Jack, and Eddie all wished that they were Jerry and Donna was Kim, Julie, or Grace.

"I don't!" Grace said.

"Well that's a step up from her liking someone else," Eddie mustered.

"Oh! Eddie, you didn't lose your voice?" Kim asked.

Eddie gave Kim the 'are you stupid?' look.

"She is," Milton said.

"Can it Julie lover."

"Sorry!"

"I thought so."

"I don't like a certain guy, but I've got a type," Grace said.

"Then what type? And you've got to man up Milton and Eddie. I just got rejected and I don't really act stupid," Jack said.

"That's 'cause you always act stupid. Right now ain't any different," Kim smirked.

Jack looked down, letting his long brown hair cover his eyes.

"Kim, that was harsh," Donna said, "say sorry."

"Fine." Kim sighed. She pushed up Jack's bangs so she could see his eyes and she looked into them and said in a baby voice: "I'm sowwy Jacky."

Jack blushed.

"Jack? Do you fowgive her?"

"Yes." He looked down again.

"'Kay, moving on. What's your type, Grace?"

"Sweet, caring, trustworthy guys. He doesn't have to be good at anything or athletic or all that. He just has to care," Grace said dreamily.

"Ooh! That's perfect for me! I'm not good at anything!" Eddie said happily. This caused Milton and Jerry to both say: "Can't argue with that," under their breaths.

"We'll see," Grace shrugged.

Just then, Julie came back. With Brett. Not, like, dating together or whatever. They were just walking together.

"Hey, Kim, here's Brett!"

"Sweet, she likes me? _Kim Crawford?_ She's hot," said Brett, putting in arm around Kim. Jack was lifting his head to see what was going on, but Milton covered his eyes.

"Don't look, Jack! You'll ruin yourself," Milton said quickly.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Kim smiled at Brett.

"Too late," Jack whined.

"What, does this idiot nobody think he's got a shot with you?" Brett asked, gesturing to Jack. Kim stiffened. Jack was her best friend. How could Brett call him an idiot nobody?

"Well I thought I had a shot before you came," Jack muttered.

"Oh! So this poor, ugly, dirty, unathletic, piece of junk _actually_ thought he could get Kim Crawford? If he did, then he's stupider than I thought he was," Brett chuckled.

Jack covered his face with his hands. So he was ugly and stupid? Forget the rest...was he really that ugly and stupid? Kim saw that Brett's words were starting to get at Jack. She was worried. How much could Jack take? After all, in Kim's rules, only _she_ could insult Jack.

"Oh snap," Donna's eyes widened.

"Oh boy," Grace agreed.

"Don't talk to me like that!" said Jack. Kim was debating whether to defend Jack. To be fair, Brett was _really_ hot.

Brett threw a punch at Jack. This caught Jack off guard, so far, that Brett was able to start beating him up. Finally, Kim made a decision.

"Brett, stop! That's Jack! He's might best friend. Don't you dare hurt him."

Brett was startled. Kim punched Brett, catching _him_ off guard. Then, she helped Jack up.

"Sorry," she said, looking down.

"It's fine."

"So, Julie, do you like Milton?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?!" Grace asked.

"HUH?" Donna asked.

"SAY WHAT NOW?" Kim asked.

"Cool," all the boys said.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS YESSSS!" Milton cheered.

"One more happy couple," Kim grinned.

"Okay. So Jerry and Milton are happy. But Jack and Eddie aren't," said Grace.

"Gee, thanks, Grace, I totally needed that reminder," Jack said.

"Same," Eddie agreed.

"Sorry guys."

"Whatever."

The bell rang just then. They all sighed. Hmm...was this period a useless period or was it worth it? Jerry smiled at Donna, although we all know his later commitment issues, and Milton started cracking chemistry jokes with Julie. Kim made a heart with her hands, angling it so that Jilton and Jonna were in the middle.

"You okay? I know I kind of ruined things with Brett for you," said Jack shyly.

"Nah. If he thinks he can treat my friends like that, then he's the jerk," Kim responded.

"Grace, I really like you. You don't even know. So, tonight, let me sweep you off your feet," Eddie told Grace.

"Okay," Grace smiled, and they walked out hand in hand.

"Kim, everyone else is pairing up," Jack said hopefully.

"We'll give it a week's try."

"Yay!"

With that, Kick left, chuckling.

 **Ha ha. I wish school went like that. Nope, it's more hurtful. But not everyone gets a perfect ending :'(. And I'll be honest, I almost considered not making Kick a couple. I also considered making Kick a definite couple. But I think it turned out okay. Sorry Brett! Anyway, I'll be posting a couple oneshots either today or later this week and maybe update my stories the week after, 'kay? Thanks for reading...this is probably the longest oneshot I've ever written.**


End file.
